Effectively utilizing the limited amount of screen “real estate” on a mobile device has presented many challenges. Moreover, the number of applications that are simultaneously open or used on a mobile device seems to be steadily increasing, particularly with advancements in mobile device processing power. Users often need or want to use more than one application in parallel or in coordination. Switching between multiple applications on a mobile device has proven to be cumbersome, particularly because of the limited amount of screen real estate and the number of clicks or taps required. Conventional mobile operating systems and/or applications require a user to press a button and/or touch a screen, often more than once, in order to switch between different applications, change settings, or output a different graphical user interface. The present disclosure addresses these and other types of limitations.